


Never Forgotten

by Dzuljeta



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, much later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Some years after their final farewell, Elisabeth finally decides to leave Heaven and ask Death why he had left her without an explanation. But was that the only reason? And why Death is not at all surprised to see her?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> All the rights to the musical belong to their respective owners.

**1\. The Meeting**

Elisabeth did not think she would be sent exactly to the place where Death was standing, contemplating something. The effect of meeting his eyes was striking. A mixture of feelings has overwhelmed her at once. Strangely for Sisi, he did not appear to be surprised to see her.

"Finally, Elisabeth…" He was by her side in a moment, wrapping his longing arms around her.

Having already felt the captivating effect of his embrace (she remembered it as if it had happened yesterday), the beautiful forever young Empress freed herself from him assuredly. Unsure what the woman he had been waiting for all this time was going to do next, Death waited. She was upset, _very well_. Elisabeth had every right to feel this way. After all, it was his fault. And up to this day he was not completely sure whether she was going to finally come at all. She could have chosen the quietude and peacefulness one can find in Heaven - after all, her life was a very tragic one, with so much pain and fighting against everything and everyone…

Heaven _was_ the perfect place for anyone… Anyone but Elisabeth. She refused to listen to anyone's orders or suggestions, however benevolent. When she was offered to retain the beauty of her youth that was never going to fade, she has agreed to that gladly – everyone was allowed their little obsessions up there.

They even proposed her the possibility to forget everything and live in everlasting peace forever… Sisi declined the offer. There was but one person who had suggested… _promised_ to lead her to eternity. As he had not kept the promise, she was sure she had to see him… _be it for the last time_. Elisabeth tried to convince herself that she only had to ask him why he has left her without explanation. She did not admit to herself that it was the overmastering longing to see him, the lord of the dead, which has at last led her there – to the place which, to her mind, was a part of nowhere. Everything around her was grey and misty, not something pleasant or joyful… Then again, what _could_ be, after having visited Heaven?

Now that Elisabeth was standing next to that particular person, she realised that it was not, could not be, the last time. It was enough for her to meet his soulful look to understand that. He took her hand, she pulled it away. And yet, she has not forgotten the words she was planning to say, even though they might not have been anything he could have expected to hear. The feelings within her were burning. When he came to her, to _his_ Elisabeth, she threw him a desperate look, which said _look at me, can't you see all the pain you have caused me? I have come here to give the pain back to you..._ All of a sudden, she felt some kind of wildness overtaking her.

Elisabeth slapped Death on the face, thus stunning him for a moment. She has only realised what she has done when Death grabbed her hand and kissed it, thus infuriating his long-lost lover even more . He could read her feelings from her countenance very easily. Resentment, mortification, disdain was something he did expect from her, but this outburst of anger surprised him. He wanted to give her a soothing smile, but knew that could have only made her explode with uncontrollable anger - she, a Princess, the Queen, the Empress - was not someone to be laughed, or, in this case, smiled at.

The words she had wanted to tell him started flowing from her mouth in a rather different manner than she thought they would – they were all nearly shouted out. "What were you thinking? Was it your intention to see whether I was going to come to you? I was waiting for you to come to me for so long- Do you know, can you imagine how much pain I had to go through, how many explanations I had to give to everyone around me, you, you-"

Elisabeth stopped to take a break. Tears were about to start flowing from her eyes. Tears of anger and disillusion. _I would not require a single explanation from you, my dear suffering angel._ Death was surprised at himself – these thoughts were unexpected even for him – for the one who was thought to know everything and not to be surprised about anything.

Suddenly feeling his arms around her waist, she backed away in an instant, almost boiling with rage. _Testing the limits, are you?_ Elisabeth nearly growled at this. He knew this was going to happen, however, seeing her truly mad at him was not a pleasant experience. Death had to explain himself… even if he had to force her to hear him, he had no other choice.

"Listen to me, Elisabeth…" The effect of hearing him say, or, rather, breath out her name in a way only he could, was striking. She raised her bright brown eyes – still full of unwelcome tears of anger - at him.

"I am listening," she has finally managed to speak without giving Death (who apparently deserved all the hatred she could send him) deliberate odious looks. Elisabeth had to employ all of her force not to add some mean remark to this statement of hers _._ She felt that the words were spoken almost noiselessly on purpose to get her to come closer, but she did not think more about it and remained nearby him this time, in order to be able to hear the quiet words coming from his mouth.

"You're right to be mad at me, my beautiful Elisabeth. Just tell me everything you feel, I am here to listen to your complaints – I well deserve them!"

 _My complaints?_ Sisi glared at him, but said nothing, not even fully realising the meaning of what he has told her – her mind was full of puzzling thoughts. This man (she could not see him any other way) did have a huge impact on her, and, as she remembered him, he could be frightening when he wanted to. But he did not try to hurt her, was not aggressive or angry towards her, so why should she be afraid of him?

Even more so - he even appeared to be kind to her, listening to every word of hers, however cruel she may have made them sound, with endless patience. What did it mean? She was ready to be nice to him for as long as he was nice to her… Besides, there was no other choice – it was his world the woman was in now, and she did not dare to think about what was going to happen to her there.

Seeing no reaction to his words from her side, Death tried his luck once again, touching her hand. Elisabeth gave him an aggrieved look, but that was all.

He knew now that she was there with him he was not going to let her go again. _You've come to me on your own – whatever the superficial reason of your coming is, I know you still have feelings for me, Elisabeth._

He sighed, knowing he still had the same deep feelings for this rebellious spirit himself. Feelings that were never going to die in neither her heart and soul nor in his and it only depended on him whether he was going to succeed in making her believe and admit it without causing her any more pain similar to that she had to go through in her earthly life. Strangely, this human woman was the only person whose feelings and reactions ever truly mattered to him.

Death continued to follow every movement of hers with his eyes. That made Elisabeth feel both uncomfortable and pleased. "I hope you are not reading my thoughts," she addressed him, her voice indifferent. A quiet uncertain question could be read in her eyes.

He grinned. Elisabeth did speak to him, did give him a question. What was more, this was done with no audible negative emotions in her voice, which meant her armour was breaking.

"No, of course not." _My Elisabeth._ He could only read her thoughts if she allowed him to… And that was not going to happen any time soon. Someday, yes. Death was assured of that. And he was ready to wait for as long as it was necessary. They had all the time of the world in front of them.


	2. The Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it's _Sissi_ in the English speaking world , also in France and wherever not (note the dreadfully inaccurate _Sissi_ films with Romy Schneider), the woman has signed her personal letters as _Sisi_. These tiny details can drive one positively mad. :(

**Previously...**

_He could only read her thoughts if she allowed him to… And that was not going to happen any time soon. Someday, yes. Death was assured of that. And he was ready to wait for as long as it was necessary. They had all the time of the world in front of them._

**Never Forgotten**

**2\. The Resistance**

Slowly, Elisabeth began to realise there was no way back, and her life in this world, however dangerous the world might be, was to be forever linked with the life of the one who was now looking at her and smiling peacefully, if a bit smugly.

She could not control a momentary smile back at him. The situation was already complicated; thinking about it could not make it any better.

"Are you no longer angry at me?" Death has given her the question evenly.

Sisi wished she was. The change of emotions within her appeared to be too sudden, not right. Understanding that it was impossible to deceive him, she chose to remain silent, not looking at him, instead directing her look to the ground.

"What do you see down there, Elisabeth?" He teased her. "You look so much more beautiful when you stand how a real Empress should, never turning your eyes away."

It hit the nail on the head, and she looked at him. "Thank you for reminding me." Her tone, bitter and ironic, explained a lot to him. The mention of her title, a part of her past, it has hurt her, he could see that. _And I promised myself to never hurt you again, my Elisabeth!_ Death was ready to do anything to see her smile again… But there were other things he had to tell her at first. Sadly, he could already imagine her reaction. Not hurting her was almost impossible.

"Elisabeth," he addressed her, his voice soft and encouraging. "As you, probably without thorough thinking, came here- _to see me,_ "I am responsible for your safety here in this place…"

Death waited. Not receiving any bitter remarks, he continued, this time coming closer to her. "The only way to keep you safe is for you to wear this," he put an elegant golden ring on her finger.

It took some time before Elisabeth fully realised what this reminded her of. When she did, she said nothing, only staring at the ring. At least he did not put it on her ring-finger. It felt strange to wear a ring on her index finger, but she only shook her head in distrust.

"How on Earth can _this_ protect me? Are you making fun of me, or-"

"We are no longer on Earth, my love."

Elisabeth bit her lip – was he addressing her this way only to tease her? A different world, different universe could not help her admit what she should have long ago even to herself – the feeling within her, a mixture of trust and incredulity, admiration and hatred, could only be called by one name. The worst thing was that Death has named it multiple times, never doubting it for a moment. _I know you love me, Elisabeth._ He grinned, able to see her inner fight much better than she could ever realise.

"And no, I do not make fun of you – this is purely for your safety." _Is this_ my love _thing going to protect me as well?_ The thought was poignant and sarcastic. Sisi was not mad at Death, but the bitterness returned. The feeling was enough for her to remain obstinate. She felt the ring had a similar meaning everywhere – in this world or on Earth. _I belong only to myself, no matter where or when._

"And what would happen if I refused to wear this?" Her eyes, now very dark, met his, her look provoking. He was the only one she could allow herself to look at this way. Her companion did not mind it at all – weren't those the kind of looks he kept giving her himself… back then?

Death shrugged. He knew such a reaction was going to come from her. And since Elisabeth valued the freedom of choice, he only smiled wryly at her. "You can try it, if you wish." _I am breaking the promise again._ "Call me, if something- when something goes wrong. 'Come' would be enough," he added. _Because you may not have the time to say anything more._

Taking the ring off her finger, he motioned at the road she has only noticed then.

"Go this way, and be afraid of nothing." He knew very well that she _was_ going to be afraid. The question was whether Sisi had changed somehow in Heaven or not. If she had, she was not going to have so many problems in encountering the people from her past… the ghosts of her past. But the Elisabeth that was standing in front of him did not look different from the beautiful suffering Empress she had been… In that case, everything was to his advantage. _You have no idea, my Elisabeth, how easy your behaviour makes it for me._

"I will come whenever you call me, but now I have things to attend to," he smiled at her apologetically, waving her away. He might have had things to attend to, but all he cared about at the moment was Elisabeth – she wanted freedom, he was going to grant it to her. Even if it caused her pain.

The beautiful woman almost everybody knew or remembered has caught everybody's attention at once. She was used to hearing whispers behind her back, often words praising her beauty and figure… Only this time, these were not just whispers, but nearly fanatical screams. Soon she realised every step of hers has attracted more attention, every movement felt like a means to obliviously invite more people to follow her. Elisabeth could tolerate that. But shortly she felt that there were a lot of people on every side of her, and they were all approaching her.

Elisabeth was all alone in a place she was not familiar with, among people whom she did not know and with no-one to accompany her. The earthly Empress, overtaken by panic, refused to believe this was reality. Having imagined walking alone in unfamiliar places with no-one recognising her as something joyful and pleasant, she closed her eyes, hoping the dream would disappear the moment she opened them again. Sadly, it did not. Instead, her darkest nightmare was now coming to life.

The circle of unfamiliar people surrounding her was now so narrow that she would not have been able to extend her hand without touching some of them. And it was still narrowing. The faces began to blur in front of her.

"See, your Majesty," an unfamiliar voice hissed, without stopping to move towards her. "Turn around and see…"

Allowing unknown forces to decide for her, she did. A scream escaped her lips. She saw her son, looking as he had the moment she saw him alive for the last time, right in front of her, and he was staring at her. Rudolf's eyes were burning, and he was laughing at her like a madman. She would have loved to turn away, but the circle was now so small that there was no possibility to move. Soon, their bodies were touching hers, and she started to pray. Just then Sisi remembered what she had been told, and whispered the word.

"Come" was uttered so quietly that Elisabeth, now in desperation bigger than ever before, was not sure whether the one she directed the desperate word at was going to hear her.

He did. The very next moment she saw everybody moving away from her. Now it was her turn to explode, and Sisi did - she burst out crying, her eyes still wide with fear.

"Elisabeth…" Death whispered, almost flying to her. "I should have told you." Seeing his beloved in this state and knowing it was in part his doing was unbearable. Death held her in his arms, whispering words she was not to remember after the shock passed. He was not even sure if Elisabeth understood anything, her tears never stopping to fall. She did not look at him, but did not move away.

As soon as her sobs ceased, Death touched her cheek as if accidentally, but the aim was reached – she looked at him. _Your looks are so easy to read, my Elisabeth…_ And if he read it well, she did not want for him to back away.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want anything?" he demanded, his voice quiet and soothing. The slightest change in his intonation could have made the words sound improper in the situation. But he has never lost control of himself.

Ignoring the questions, Elisabeth sighed heavily. "I have learnt the lesson," she whispered back at him. "Could you please take me away from this dreadful place?" _Please._ His beloved angel was still trembling. His plan has turned out to be worse than he thought. If she was not going to forget her principles, more suffering was on the way.


	3. Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised... :)

**Previously...**

_Ignoring the questions, Elisabeth sighed heavily. "I have learnt the lesson," she whispered back at him. "Could you please take me away from this dreadful place?" Please. His beloved angel was still trembling. His plan has turned out to be worse than he thought. If she was not going to forget her principles, more suffering was on the way._

* * *

 

**3\. Easily**

"I thought I saw-" Elisabeth was the first to speak, or, rather, to whisper at him, her voice sure, but very quiet, even timid. She did not try to free herself from his embrace, looking at him pleadingly. Her tone was explicit enough without even finishing the sentence – she demanded an explanation. She has chosen to ignore the feeling that has overtaken her…. _for some time_.

Death felt as if he were a victim of circumstances. The woman that was designed to remain with him forever was now so close to him that he could have at least kissed her. But he knew that this could turn Elisabeth's fear to anger and renew her distrust towards him. And it still was the very first day of them being together after all those years of emptiness. Death had to remind himself she had nowhere to go and that everything depended on him. His Elisabeth depended on him. He hurried to answer her unfinished question.

"My beautiful- Elisabeth. I know how it must have frightened you… But it was all an illusion, your fears and your past." He hated himself for losing control, but she did not seem to care.

Sisi gave him an unbelieving look. Was he trying to fool her? "But… I felt them touching me!" _Almost the way you're touching me now._ The memory came back to her, and she trembled, thankful he was there beside her. They were nothing more than acquaintances, or so she wanted to believe. However, deep within she knew it was not that simple.

After a brief silence, he spoke. "It is nothing but the result of your electrified imagination, believe me."

She shook her head. "Just take me away, will you?"

"I can take you away anytime, Elisabeth," he whispered at her, a trace of flirtation in his voice. "Where do you want to go?"

_Anywhere._ _Why do you give me such questions?_ Sisi sighed, finally freeing herself from his tender embrace. Slowly, she began to realise what situation she was in. And that was simply wrong. She should not have allowed herself to-

"I cannot understand myself sometimes," she admitted apologetically, not looking at Death.

He suppressed a sigh. She was regretting when there was nothing to regret, feeling bad about things that should have made her feel better… and feeling guilty about happenings that she was not responsible for… Elisabeth was a restless soul. But wasn't that the primary reason why he fell in love with her?

Death spoke, looking at her puzzled face earnestly, his voice quiet and warm. "Elisabeth… What exactly is it that you cannot understand? Yourself, or the voices in your mind?" He was not thoroughly sure if she had to go through the additional trouble that some humans have encountered on their first day in this strange unfamiliar universe. Elisabeth was one of those people who try to look strong. Or maybe he was mistaken, and she _was_ strong enough not to bring about the unpleasant experience – he hoped she would be. Death was nonetheless ready to fly to her the moment he noticed something was not right.

Elisabeth trembled, her eyes wide with terror. The moment she heard the question, she realised it has brought a continuation to what she has experienced earlier today. Now everything she could hear was the voice of reason in her head that kept repeating that every single of her actions was a mistake. _You should not have…_ It kept urging her to stop trusting him. _However kind Death may seem, or may even be, he_ is _Death. However frightened you might have been, you should not have rushed to him_. Sisi shook her head, turning around only to see her companion following her closely. _Nonsense_. Elisabeth felt lost. She had never encountered such things in her human life.

"What have you done? Why?" The beautiful woman could hear her voice waver. "Or… what have I done to you to deserve such… such…" She managed to control herself, suddenly remembering there were many things she had done wrong, hurting him for no actual reason. How could she have been so cruel to him? The memories flooded over her. Her behaviour towards Franz was not nice, either. It was funny she only remembered him then… for a small moment. "Oh-" Sisi bit her lip. Was this place her hell? _I deserve it, anyway._

The earthly Empress did not even notice Death was close to her again. He was angry at himself – it was clear Elisabeth was not ready for another shock so soon. And she _was not_ strong enough…

"Forgive me, Elisabeth, forgive me, it was a mistake of mine," his lips kept whispering the words, a real regret in his eyes. "You did nothing wrong. Whatever you hear in your head is… a common happening here," Death assured her.

She did not turn her eyes at him and did not say a word, afraid both her eyes and her voice would betray her mixed feelings – the feelings Sisi herself wanted to distinguish. _Maybe then I would feel better._

However, even her posture gave everything away, and when Elisabeth finally met his troubled eyes, she realised he saw and understood everything much better than she did. Once again, she remembered that Death was someone much more than a weak human that she found herself to be. Her voice was hardly above a whisper – yes, she still felt it strange addressing him, as it had usually been him who has been affecting her life one way or another. "Tell me… will such things keep haunting me here forever? "

Without saying a word, Death handed her the ring with a sad smile. This time, Elisabeth put it on her finger without questioning. Her eyes began to sparkle as she noticed the sudden change. At once, no voices were heard in her head, except for her own intertwined thoughts. A small ring, a material object… how could it have removed all of it so easily? Her Catholic mind wanted to negate everything, yet she knew that the world was full of things she had yet to see and experience. For some reason, she did not think it would be something pleasant…

He touched her hair softly, only to have her move away from him like a frightened child. "Do not worry, my sweetest Elisabeth, as long as you wear this, none of the things you have experienced today are going to torture you. "I can promise you this."

More questions could be read in her eyes, but Sisi did not feel like wording them. Her eyes were burning, she wanted, needed to get away from the place that appeared to contain all the evil in itself.

"Come now, my Elisabeth. Just don't be afraid! Close your eyes, if it makes you feel better," his voice turned into a whisper. He had to show her what this world was about…

It did not take more than a moment for her to understand she was now in a n unfamiliar room – a relatively small one, but she liked it from the first moment. It was nothing like the rooms she had had the chance to spend her time- her life in. Only one thing was similar, and it was the bed. "What is this place?" Feeling dependent on him was not what she might have wanted, but she had no other choice.

"It can be your room, if you want it."

She looked at him, a question in her eyes. What was he talking about? It was all too sudden for her to comprehend.

"Unless, of course, you find it too small," he noted, smiling sweetly.

"No, no. It will be fine," she whispered, still shocked. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes… Unless you object. But the house is huge, you could avoid seeing me for as long as you will," Death assured her.

Avoid seeing him? What was he thinking?

"Your bathroom is right here," he pointed. "And the library is downstairs. If you ever feel bored, you can always remove the ring from your finger," he stated gravely.

That was too much for her.


	4. So Much More

**4\. So Much More**

That was when she hated him. Deeply. Feeling disillusioned, made fun of and being greatly shocked about the words he uttered without a single sign he has merely been trying to tease her, Elisabeth threw him a look that was full of feelings that Death was afraid of seeing in her eyes. And now they were all directed towards him.

"Forgive me, Elisabeth… That was meant as a joke," he hurried to assure her, at once realising that the 'joke' was not funny at all and very stupid of him.

_Forgive him. Again._ She was sure she had heard the words from him already. "Do me a favour," she growled, unable to talk calmly… unable to meet his eyes. "Get out." Elisabeth turned away from him, feeling the familiar hysteria coming to her. She felt her perfectly manicured fingernails sticking into her palm. Some physical pain felt nonetheless better than the feelings mingled within her.

Knowing the last thing he wanted was to make her hate him even more than she did at that moment, he sighed and took a breath, resigned. "I apo-

"Just go away." She put all the hatred she could into those three small words meant to chase him off. Death left, without making a noise, closing the door quietly after him. _Elisabeth…_

The Empress-no-longer heaved a sigh, attempting to stop the unexpected, unneeded and unwanted teardrops from falling. _How could you?_ She knew she was never going to take the ring off her finger, as long as it brought her the desired and much needed protection from things that she did not look forward to experiencing.

However, she felt, knew her real guard was elsewhere. Taking a deep breath, Elisabeth has started, without realising it, to recall the happenings of the day that was not yet over. It was only their first day together, and she had already shouted at him… called him for help… felt the safety of his embrace… was taken over by his hauntingly beautiful voice… and now she was angry at him again.

At that very moment, she was no longer sure about this last part. After all, he has saved her more than once, allowing her to experience what takes place if Elisabeth tries to do things her way… Never angry at her, never commanding her. What kind of man… or something more than a man… was he? _What kind of woman, of human am I to judge him or to expect something from him?_ She ended up thinking it was she who was guilty to have reacted that way. But then again, was it fair of him to act this way? At least he did not say he loved her. As the memory of his words was not gone from her no-longer-human mind, which yet felt more human than ever, she took a deep breath, trying to calm down and escape the haunting flashback… it didn't work.

Elisabeth felt helpless against her own mind. The thoughts spinning in her head were hardly ever pleasant, and neither were her memories. The mixture of feelings within her has finally led her exhaustion. What was more, she felt lonely and forgotten, like a child without a mother. The memories that came back to her then were a knockout. At once, Sisi could recall every detail of refusing to stay with her own son. _I know I deserve it, Lord._ But even the prayers did not seem to change a thing. _I deserve it all._

When Elisabeth opened her eyes, she realised she had fallen asleep. Candles that were burning all around her made her understand it was night. _For how long have I been sleeping?_ Now her mind was clear, as if every dreadful thought had disappeared within the kingdom of nightmares.

"Good morning, Elisabeth." She knew the voice… knew those eyes, that smile and that look. Only then did she realise he was holding her hand, smiling at her. _Morning?_

"For how long have you-"

…been here?" Death helped her to sit up, taking his hand away only to shortly take hers again. His admired did not seem to mind, her eyes demanding explanation. He sighed. "Your silence has frightened me, so I came here, only to find you asleep." _Asleep, with traces of tears still on your face._ Of course, he was not going to tell her that. Being thought of as someone obsessed with her did not sound appealing. Besides, Death did not think she would have fallen asleep by then, ready to reassure her he never meant to wound her feelings with his foolish remark. The fact that she had been crying has increased his apparent guilt dramatically. But now she did not look offended a bit.

Elisabeth seemed to be content with his answer, until she saw she was wearing a nightgown. Remembering exactly what kind of dress she was in, the beautiful woman gave him a puzzled look. He looked at her intensely. "I hope you are not thinking what I think you do?" Confusion never leaving her eyes, Sisi bit her lip, remaining silent, for _that_ was exactly what she was thinking. Death gave her an assuring look. _How much more beautiful can you get?_

"I see you are still worried about the nightgown," he grinned. "Just so you know, you were already in it when I entered." Probably one of the maids dressed you up when she saw you were sleeping, or-

Elisabeth nodded. If Death wasn't lying about not being able to read her thoughts, then he could read everything from her eyes anyway. _Just like lovers do._ The very thought made her want to disappear from his sight. The following realisation was shocking. She felt she would not have minded if it was him who had dressed her. Frightened by the thought, she got up. It was half past one in the morning.

"Get back to bed, Elisabeth…" His quiet words sounded like a lullaby. "There will be time for everything later."

"Why?" She tried to remain unaffected by the tone of his voice, but soon found it was impossible… or maybe Elisabeth only wanted to believe it was, feeling tiredness overtaking her again.

"Because you need to get over everything. Forget the dread of yesterday." She was surprised he could actually talk in the way he did. Elisabeth thought she could hear regret in his voice. But she fell asleep almost at once when her long curls touched the pillow.

"Yes, it was I who did it, Elisabeth," Death whispered, putting a finger on her slightly parted lips, making her mumble in her sleep. He did not lie to her about reading one's thoughts, having voluntarily blocked her thoughts out of his mind… But her eyes could not lie, and he knew more about her than she could have thought possible. He smiled at her and left, this time leaving the door open.

 


	5. Upside Down

**Previously...**

_"Yes, it was I who did it, Elisabeth," Death whispered, putting a finger on her slightly parted lips, making her mumble in her sleep. He did not lie to her about reading one's thoughts, having voluntarily blocked her thoughts out of his mind… But her eyes could not lie, and he knew more about her than she could have thought possible. He smiled at her and left, this time leaving the door open._

* * *

 

**Never Forgotten**

**5\. Upside Down**

When Elisabeth finally opened her eyes, she could not suppress a sigh of relief realising she was alone in the room. The first thing she noticed was a mirror. After some years spent in the place that every true Christian dreams about, her needs have changed greatly. Maids coming to her every morning, evening and every time she needed to change - to help her with the dressing - was now but an unpleasant memory of her past human life. The understanding that nothing was going to be the same ever again came to her once more, only making her smile subconsciously. She tried to chase away every thought of yesterday, and managed to do it fairly well.

Rising from the bed, Elisabeth has finally noticed the obvious – the soft light coming from outside. Sunrise. She had seen it many times, during all seasons. But this sunrise was different from everything, its grandeur greatly surpassing every of the earthly sunsets she had the chance to see... A sigh of admiration escaped her lips. The time seemed to have stopped just for her, and Sisi could not make herself take her eyes off the magnificent sight.

Seeing the perfection come to an end, Elisabeth remembered herself, recalling that she was wearing a nightgown – for a moment she tried to imagine what was about to come and shuddered. _Lord, my Lord… Grant me a day not a bit as dreadful as yesterday,_ the beautiful woman began to pray, the recent memories of the sunrise somehow misting her memories.

A moment later, she turned around and opened a closet, not surprised to see all kinds of clothing ready for her to choose from. The first thing unlike the earthly Elisabeth was her apparent indifference towards excessively decorated garments she was so used to wearing in Vienna.

Leaving the room, Elisabeth was more than uncomfortable. She still knew nothing about the place she was staying at, and never even getting to meet the servants Death mentioned only added up to her uneasiness. It was true – she could do anything she wanted, go anywhere she wished to go… Wake up whenever she did. Nonetheless, something was missing within the puzzle. Not knowing, or deeply within refusing to acknowledge what it was, did nothing good to her self-esteem. Instead, it appeared she was afraid of everything and everyone in this new place.

"Morning," Sisi heard the familiar voice the moment she left the room. "Beautiful sunrise, wasn't it?"

"You needn't start ruining my mornings the first moment I leave the chamber," she noted, not paying much attention to his words. Her voice giving out nothing, although the very fact that Death was there was disturbing. _It should not be like this._ Elisabeth didn't look at him. As uncomfortable as it was, she could not negate the fact that it was she who came to him, accepting everything that may be the result of this action, which appeared to be the worst thing she could have done during her existence. Still, she felt there had been no better alternatives. The question remained if Elisabeth _was_ happy about her choice. That was the question she kept giving herself, especially after having experienced the dread of the previous day.

"I see, Elisabeth, that you are alive and well," Death sent her a look which could have either made her want to murder him or to kiss him – but no such thing took place, as the once-Empress was reluctant to even spare a glance at the man. Luckily for both of them…

Sisi grimaced, her tone becoming sour. "Alive." She found it strange that, when with this _man_ , Death, it was easy for her to talk in the way Elisabeth herself disliked… but it was as if something or someone was pushing her into that way of speaking. Was that he effect of her being in the same room with Death? Elisabeth wasn't sure.

He said nothing more, but remained nearby her – Elisabeth could feel it, slowly getting used to the fact that her senses were much more acute there than in the human world… more acute than when she was in Heaven. Unsure if she should be afraid of it, Elisabeth tried her best to ignore it. Everything was different there, she herself was feeling different. And she had to admit, however unwillingly, that she _was_ afraid of this world.

"What is going to happen to me here?" Sisi finally made herself turn at Death and give him the question that has been eating her from within since the beautiful morning. He did expect to hear such a question from the woman sooner or later. However, it came sooner than expected, and the tone of her voice signified nothing but discomfort and fear.

"It all depends on you, Elisabeth. Your Fate belongs to you."

That was what Elisabeth should have thought. But hearing him utter these words made her feel uncomfortable. Everything seemed wrong. He wasn't even teasing her…

"Are you making fun of me?" _Does such thing as Fate exist at all?_ Deep within, she knew it existed. _Playing dirty games with my life_.

"I could never make fun of _you_ ," he whispered, giving her a look full of admiration. Under any other circumstances, she would simply have gone away from him. Such a look might have made her hate him. But Elisabeth did not trust anything, or anyone, any longer. Including herself.

"I give you complete freedom to do everything you want," Death assured her, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Very well," she managed to smile at him. _If everything_ is _upside down, let it be this way._ "Could someone show me around this place?"

"Anytime," the Dark Prince smiled back at her in a way which made her shudder.

"Don't do this to me," she whispered at him, her look almost imploring. "I am afraid of everything here already. The last thing I want is to be afraid of the person I have come to-

Only then did she realise what she said, covering her mouth with her hand. She meant none of this to escape her mouth, unsure why and how did she utter these words. _Someone save me._

"Of course, _my darling_ ," he whispered, taking her by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you must have noticed, I don't update this story (which I love writing to no end, have no fear) half as frequently as I should. But the greater part of the story is already done - the updates are scarce, because I don't want to leave my readers hanging when / if I run out of what I intend to write much too soon. :(


	6. To Meet the Past

**Previously...**

_Of course,_ my darling, _he whispered, taking her by the hand._

* * *

**6\. To Meet the Past**

Being led through endless corridors, Elisabeth was silent, realising that if she was asked to find the way back to her chamber, she would not be able to, as everything resembled being lost in some kind of labyrinth to her. The building – a castle, a mansion, a country house – it could have been anything - reminded her more of a haunted monastery than something more usual or acceptable to her tastes.

"Where are you taking me?" – She finally worded the question, shuddering, as her somehow harshly-sounding words echoed in the corridors.

"This trip should assure you of one thing, Elisabeth."

Without saying anything, she waited for him to continue.

"Nothing is impossible here, as long as you have the necessary powers and a very good reason."

"What do you mean?" There was no need to give him the question, she realised. Wasn't it him who came to her whenever she needed him the most? The one everyone made way for when he passed? Meeting his understanding look, she turned her eyes away.

The beautiful woman remembered only then that Death was holding her hand, but she felt she should not take it away. Whether she wanted it or not, being accompanied by someone so powerful meant additional protection, hence – less trouble.

"Forget all the logic, Elisabeth. I will to take you to the place no one has ever dreamt of entering." He was not sure whether she was going to enjoy it. _Probably not_ , his human side screamed.

The once-empress remained silent, trying to fight back the understanding that it was likely not going to be anything pleasant.

"My angel," he whispered, with his voice, seductive no less than daunting, sending shivers down her spine. "Close your eyes."

"I am not _your angel_ ," she objected, but did as asked. _Why am I listening to him?_

There was no time for contemplation. All of a sudden, she felt something terribly familiar around her. Afraid to open her eyes, she took a deep breath. The atmosphere, even the smells felt familiar. _So very_ trivial _._ Something from the past Elisabeth either could not or did not want to remember. Her _human_ past.

"You may open your eyes now, my sweetest Elisabeth," Death smiled at her, knowing she would forget whatever he said the instant she saw what he wanted to show her.

Unable to resist the inviting tone of his voice, she did.

"Wh-

He placed a finger on his lips, which worked like a charm for some long moments.

The surroundings reminded her hauntingly of a room… in Vienna. It _was_ a room in Vienna. Sisi looked at her companion, her look a mixture of interest, fear and a dreadful realisation. "This is the room of-

"Franz Joseph," Death helped her.

"But what, why?" Elisabeth could only whisper at the man. _For what reason?_

"The reason, my beautiful, is _this_." The _beautiful_ one looked the direction towards which the almost-human hand led her. The next moment, Sisi froze, startled.

_Franz._

Her human husband was looking at her, apparently no less surprised that she was… But he was not at all afraid of her, seeing her as a dream come true.

"Sisi, my love! Have you come to me, to lead me to my eternal salvation?"

That voice. Those over-used words that had long become meaningless to both. And _that_ word. It was exactly the nickname which made Elisabeth regain her poise. Franz had never realised that the nickname was never meant for anyone to use but her family… mother, father, sisters. Instead, everyone in her new _family_ kept using it. And she had had to accept the rules of the game that everyone but her was taking part in.

Then, suddenly, everything had started breaking apart… and never stopped. Since the moment she began losing those dear to her, and then, naturally, her confidence in everyone, the woman had no time to even think about it. Never wanted to.

But now, she finally had enough time. Plenty of it. Franz Joseph's excitement felt so inept for Elisabeth that she shuddered, unpleasantly surprised at the way the man's behaviour hadn't changed. The very same words, the very same tone of his voice… Not knowing what to say, or where to begin, she turned to Death, who shook his head slightly, a smile on his face.

"This is but one of many dreams of yours, your majesty," Death did not even try to mask his amusement. "You will live for many years to come." His words were directed towards the emperor, but he never let go of Elisabeth. For once, she was thankful. If she was to go through this _discommodity_ after all, at least she was not alone.

Franz Joseph has had a lot to say. "Why have you never come to visit me in my dreams before? I have been longing to see you, my bird, my little Sisi!"

The bitter memories kept returning to her with every word her earthly husband, still alive in the world she had not once wanted to return to, has said.

"A bird in a golden cage," Elisabeth muttered, but sent him a small smile nonetheless. She had long realised he was but a poor man, Franz Joseph, the emperor, whose powers often ended up being pointless.

Purposefully paying no more attention to the man in whose dream she had relentlessly been implicated, Elisabeth spoke to the one close to her. It was clear her fear was slowly giving way to disillusion.

"Why are you doing this to me?" _Over and over again?_

Death sent her a desperate glance. "I never know what may happen. Never intend to hurt you. I am always here to protect you, you needn't be afraid of anything, my Elisabeth!"

She shrugged. _Beautiful words. Exactly what I_ need _right here and now._ Sisi smiled at him sadly, but said nothing.

There were others feeling the need to speak.

"Sisi!" Franz Joseph  was running out of patience. Not only his beautiful wife was now holding a hand of somebody else, but the space, hardly any, between her and the blond man was _inacceptable_. He could accept the fact that she allowed someone hold her hand. But _this_ …

"Yes?" Elisabeth had to make herself react to that. Whatever might have happened between them, there were things she felt she should do. Death only shrugged, as she stepped away from him… only to get even farther from the emperor.

"You did not answer my question," Franz Joseph spoke tiredly.

"What question?"

"Why didn't you come to me earlier, in dreams or… some other way?"

Elisabeth grimaced. The question might have seemed simple to those locked in the earthly life… but she no longer was, therefore, she only sighed. The next moment, she again moved back a little, in surprise, as she realised Death was now right beside her.

The emperor wasn't used to such behaviour from the woman who once was so sweet and caring… Instead, she was now looking at the man he had noticed was nearby her all the time.

"Who is this man?"

The following words were accompanied with a grin.

"I am her _bodyguard_ , your majesty," Death threw a quick glance at Elisabeth, who only directed her disbelieving look upwards, as if searching for guidance from above…


	7. From Unpleasant to Worse

**Previously...**

_The emperor wasn't used to such a behaviour from the woman who once was so sweet and caring… Instead, she was now looking at the man he had noticed was nearby her all the time._

_"Who is this man?"_

_The following words were accompanied with a grin._

_"I am her_ bodyguard _, your majesty," Death threw a quick glance at Elisabeth, who only directed her disbelieving look upwards, as if searching for guidance from above…_

 

**7\. From Unpleasant to Worse**

Franz Joseph peered at Elisabeth, who was looking neither at him nor Death. Purposefully ignoring the strange man, her earthly husband addressed her. "I require an explanation, Sisi. Since when do you need a bodyguard?"

Death smirked to himself. Everything was going on exactly as he had predicted. Soon, Franz Joseph was to lose patience and give his once-wife the obvious, very human question. The Emperor's obsession with Elisabeth was a dead giveaway. The woman saw it. Franz was so easy to see through. And he hadn't changed for the better… Hasn't changed at all.

The Emperor could sense something was wrong, but everything seemed to be so realistic… His Sisi was so young and beautiful again, as if from _a dream._ He remembered the words the man had told him, and shrugged. If that _was_ a dream, Franz did not mean to allow Elisabeth stay so far from him.

Elisabeth heaved a sigh. Unwilling to meet their inquiring looks, she spoke, her voice devoid of any feeling or emotion.

"I no longer have to answer such pointless questions," she whispered. "You no longer are a part of my world, Franz." _Forget me, forget this dream. Leave me, for good._ "You truly belong to the human world." _I never did._

Death was following the situation, an assured smile never leaving his face.

"Sisi! My Queen!" Franz Josef did not plan to leave things as they were. Some strange man was always close to her, _too close,_ and he even dared to state he was her bodyguard? Nonsense.

"Her name is _Elisabeth_ , your Majesty." Elisabeth spared a thankful look at Death. As annoying as he could be, she felt he was the only one worth trusting – both in this wicked dream that belonged to somebody else and in the new reality she found herself in.

The Emperor looked at the light-haired person with contempt. The dubious man, apparently not a connoisseur of the basic decorum, was addressing him again. _As bold as brass, this man._ It was him, Franz Josef, who was above everybody else, as his long departed mother used to say… He tried his best to ignore this misdemeanour – the emperor has had to remain unmoved under whichever circumstances. Instead, he chose to come closer to the woman he still wanted to have by his side, even if it truly was but a dream.

To his strongest resentment, Sisi shrank away from him just when he was about to touch her, only to find herself close by the one who was never far away from her.

"No." The whisper sounded cold and assured. Elisabeth turned her eyes away from both the men again, wishing none of this ever took place.

The emperor felt diminished, as his wife no longer paid any attention to him – but to _the other one_ instead. Could it be true that she no longer cared about him, but chose somebody else? His love for this woman has long faded. But he still felt the need to know she loved him. His Sisi was to be only his.

Elisabeth, at the same time, felt no better, but for different reasons. Ignoring the wish to shout in despair, she composed herself, only to give Death a demanding look. As usual, he was standing nearby her, but didn't speak, his omniscient facial expression only making her feel even more incapable of doing anything.

"It was the right thing to do, Elisabeth," he spoke in a whisper, knowing she alone heard it.

The auburn-haired beauty grimaced. "I know as much." And truly, she knew it. If she hadn't moved away from Franz Josef, things might have turned in a direction unpleasant for everyone… especially for her.

"Do you still love me, Sisi?" the emperor could not resist giving her the question, wanting her to confirm his expectancies.

Sisi could see the dismay in his eyes, but was resolved.

"I love no-one." The words, icy and resolute, had the desired effect on him.

Death grimaced, seeing the emperor blanching. "You ought to have known this, your majesty." He knew exactly what kind of reaction this was to bring out in Franz Joseph, and was already enjoying it.

"He is something more than a bodyguard to you, am I right, Sisi?" The heartbroken tone of his voice did not affect her at all. But the very suspicion did.

"This has nothing to do with you, or him. This is my life, my choices, my troubles, if you want me to say it."

"Jealousy, darling. Nothing but a human jealousy." The dark prince grinned at her.

Elisabeth peered at him. "And _you_ are the one mentioning jealousy," Elisabeth rolled her eyes. She remembered the way Death used to look at her then-husband… "But you're right," she sighed, after glancing towards Franz. _So right._ It was dreadful how terribly _human_ everyone around her had been. And how most of those people never changed.

The play was far from being over. "Sisi! Whatever he is telling you, whoever he is, you cannot stay with him!"

Elisabeth looked at her companion understandingly, her look met with a smile. After a moment, she spoke, directing her words at Franz.

"You have never learnt the lesson. _He_ did." She motioned at the man whom Franz Joseph could only see as his rival now. "You have never given me what I truly needed." Elisabeth tried to look at it from another side – maybe Franz was so against her constant leaving him only because he wanted her to stay safe? The one she has come to has allowed her to do anything, everything… so far, it has brought her more pain than joy or consolation. But the once-Empress preferred that to feeling dependent on anybody…

Death shrugged. Whatever was taking place around her, Elisabeth remained faithful to her principles. Through whatever pain these might put her. And he knew that was one of the reasons why she meant so much to him.

"Freedom, your highness. Freedom."

Franz Joseph was close to hissing at him, his anger only rising when the two started talking to each other again, but the voices were too quiet for him to make anything out. And that was even more infuriating.

"It's true he wanted to own me." She saw it better than ever. _I'm afraid he still does._

Her words were met with the "I told you so" expression on her companion's face. What Sisi did not count on was that Franz Joseph might not be the only one who wanted to have her for himself… But Death did not want her in a simple sense. He _knew_ that one day she was to fall for him…

The tension kept growing. Only now, it was not only between the two men, but Elisabeth was taking part in this as well, and she kept ignoring her human husband intentionally. "For how long will you keep me here?" Didn't he see she has had enough?

"I'm afraid we'll have to be leaving now, your majesty…" He made sure this last sentence held everything in it. Mock and relief more than anything else.

"There is but one more thing, Elisabeth. Forgive me for this, my angel, but that is the only proper way to end this dream right away…"

Whatever that was, Elisabeth was ready for anything. _The sooner you take me out of this, the better._ "I am not your-"

He did not plan it in advance. He really didn't.

_I did not._

Only when Elisabeth opened her eyes did she fully realise what has just happened. What it was Death was asking forgiveness for. And it was the proper thing to do.

Therefore, he wasn't surprised about the frenzied look she has given him. In the human world or in the place there were at – the reaction was to be the same everywhere. Kissing someone not quite fond of you was never a good thing to do.

"I hate you."

"I know," he shrugged, leaving her and closing the door soundlessly after him.

Elisabeth felt puzzled, quick to understand that most of the things Death said or did that morning were to his favour...


End file.
